httydfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
Skelmir Roughback
Skelmir is a character set to appear in How To Train Your Dragon: Unbreakable Bonds. Skelmir is a member of the Outcast Tribe though does not originate from the island himself. Though not an Outcast originally, he was taken in by Alvin as his ward and protege, considering himself an unofficial heir. Biography Not much is known presently about Skelmir's past before he came to Outcast Island. All that is known is that he ran away at some point, seeming to express disgust and resentment towards his family whenever asked about it. To this day he has refused to ever explain why or when he left, only that he feels more at home among the Outcasts. So, seven years ago, Skelmir came to the tribe as a stowaway on one of the trader ships. Discovered trying to steal supplies and sneaking on the island, the boy was taken to Alvin to decide his fate. Surprisingly, Alvin decided to spare the boy, seeing some fight in him yet and seeing potential for Skelmir to do great things for the tribe. As a result, Alvin himself took the boy in, deciding to dub him Skelmir despite the runaway already having a name, but refused to acknowledge it as his true name any longer. With a new life and new tribe, Skelmir settled in rather quickly among the Outcasts, being trained extensively in their culture and ways. Being the ward of the chief however also meant that he often traveled with Alvin to council meetings or trips to meet the other tribes, in which case Skelmir would befriend many of the future Haven Guard, even developing a one-sided crush on Katrine. Now, some years later Skelmir has been chosen to represent the Outcasts at Havenholme, unaware of what kind of change his life is fixing to face. Appearance Compared to most Outcasts, Skelmir is a scrawny, lanky young man with pale skin and messy black hair, somewhat larger-than-normal ears, and ocean blue eyes. His attire consists of a long, light brown tunic shirt that reaches his knees with darker brown trim over a short sleeve slate gray shirt with black pants. Sloppily wrapped around his waist is a leather belt with studded leather straps hanging off either side crisscrossed with a satchel hanging sloppily off the left hip. Double layered shoulder pads cover his shoulders while he wears slate gray boots that fold down at the top, metal knee pads, and a thick black belt around his mid-section. A messy black arm wrap covers his right wrist while he wears an arm guard on his left forearm. Personality Skelmir has a personality to match those of the Outcasts. He is rough around the edges and can come off as blunt, rude, and having no filter. He isn't afraid to say what's on his mind nor is he afraid to show a temper or throw his weight around. Despite his rather unassuming appearance, Skelmir is as rough and ready as they come and thoroughly enjoys fights, challenges, and competition, even to the point he isn't above cheating and playing dirty. Though underhanded and a ruffian, Skelmir is trying to take steps to improve his attitude, having a bit of a good heart enough to care about those that are in need of help. But, being the type that holds a grudge and is resentful of those that have lived "good lives" as he calls it. Abilities/Skills *'Combat:' Skelmir has no true formal training in combat aside from a blended, crude form of it. His technique is erratic and random, making use of only close quarters combat with a variety of weapons. His skills lie in being a melee expert, using daggers, swords, axes, or whatever he can get his hand on. The only saving grace for Skelmir is being unrelenting and using his environment around him. *'Fishing:' Though he lives for combat, Skelmir is an excellent fisherman, being able to use different types of methods ranging from a net to a bow and arrow to spear fishing and using a fishing rod. *'Stealth:' Being smaller than most of the Outcasts, Skelmir has learned to use his scrawniest size to his advantage. With little metal armor and lean, small size, he is able to sneak around mostly undetected and fit in places most would not. He has also spent some years learning to pickpocket, steal, and raid without people noticing him, which he has since applied to other means. *'Knowledge of traps:' Aside from underhanded tricks, Skelmir has also learned to set different contraptions or alter the environment to ensnare game or opponents. He uses these traps for hunting and getting the upperhand over his opponents, sometimes even eliminating their numbers. Trivia *Skelmir's appearance makes use of an unused concept for Dagur. Category:Males Category:Vikings Category:Viking characters Category:Dragon Riders Category:Rinilya94's Characters